


Eating for Two, Knitting for Three

by oonaseckar



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Knitting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, poly marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Charles, Erik and Moira are married.  Moira's pregnant.  Erik thinks he probably hasn't knitted enough to get ready for the baby yet.(The cupboards are packed with adorable onesies.  PACKED.)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Moira MacTaggert, Erik Lehnsherr/Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier, Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Eating for Two, Knitting for Three

Erik knits in front of the fire, in the evenings, lately. He knits with metal needles, hovering before him, _look ma no hands_. While doing the NYT crossword.

It makes Charles laugh, fondly. And sometimes he suggests that maybe -- just _maybe_ \-- they're adequately prepared, by now. (But he knows that nothing's going to reassure this particular expectant daddy. Not if they had enough adorable onesies to reach the moon, stacked high.)

Moira is pregnant. And when her mother calls and harasses her, about having _two_ mutant husbands, and expecting _them_ to do the housework when they have three doctorates between them...


End file.
